memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Neutral Zone (episode)
If you are looking for the region of space click here. The Enterprise-D encounters a ship carrying 20th century humans in suspended animation, whom they revive on the way to a Neutral Zone confrontation. (Season finale) Summary The Enterprise encounters a ship carrying cyrogenically-frozen humans from the late 20th century during a critical mission into the Romulan Neutral Zone to solve a mystery concerning a string of destroyed Federation outposts. Memorable Quotes "Welcome to the 24th century" : - Picard to Claire Raymond, Ralph Offenhouse, and L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds "What do you invest in?" "We invest in ourselves." : - Picard answers Ralph Offenhouse Background Information *This episode marks the first time a specific year is mentioned in relation to the setting of a Star Trek series. *This is the first episode to hint at the existence of the Borg, whose involvement would later be confirmed in Q Who?. *At the time of this episode it had been 53 years, 7 months and 18 days since the Federation last had contact with the Romulans. *The episode also marked the first appearance of the ''D'deridex''-class warbird, which is seen numerous times throughout the series as well as in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. *Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode (see: main character non-appearances) *When Deanna Troi is conferring with Claire Raymond concerning her family tree during this episode, the console on Troi's desk displays a list of the six actors who had starred as The Doctor in Doctor Who at the time of the episode's production, and an odd symmetry occurs with the hidden threat of the Borg, who greatly resemble the Doctor Who villains known as Cybermen. Additionally, a Constitution-class starship model is seen near Claire in the room; however, the nacelles of the model are attached perpendicular to their standard positions. Links and References Guest Stars * Gracie Harrison as Claire Raymond * Peter Mark Richman as Ralph Offenhouse * Leon Rippy as L.Q. "Sonny" Clemonds * Marc Alaimo as Tebok * Anthony James as Thei * Peter Lauritson as Thomas Raymond (uncredited) References ''Birdseye'', SS; Borg; Braves; Calypso; [[USS Charleston|USS Charleston]]; cryonics; cryonic satellite; ''D'deridex''-class; guitar; Indianapolis; Kansas City; Kazis binary system; low-milage pit woofie; martini; money; New Jersey; QE-2; Raymond, Donald; Raymond, Edward; Raymond, Tommy; Romulan; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan philosophy; Romulan Star Empire; Science Station Delta-05; Secaucus; Sector 3-0; Sector 3-1; Starbase 39-Sierra; Starbase 718; Tarod IX; Tebok's Warbird; television; Tomed Incident (Tomed); United Federation of Planets; United States of America; Yankees Supplimental references Colin Baker; Tom Baker; Peter Davidson; Louis Grant; William Hartnell; Margaret Houlihan; Frances Mulcahey; Kellye Nakahara; Walter O'Reilley; Jon Pertwee; Sherman Potter; Brent Spiner Raymond; Cheryl Gates Raymond; Darrell Oja Raymond; Denise Raymond; Jonathan Frakes Raymond; LeVar Burton Raymond; Louise Cara Raymond; Marina Sirtis Raymond; Mary Catherine Raymond; Wil Wesley Raymond; Mary Richards; Patrick Troughton; Charles Winchester Timeline * 1939; 1959; 1986; 1994; 2040; 2311; 2364 The year 2364 is given by Data onscreen in The Neutral Zone, and is the first specific on screen date given in Star Trek. This year served as the fixed reference around which subsequent timeline data was placed. Prior to this, fandom had generally placed Star Trek: The Next Generation in the early 24th century. Media * TNG Season 1 DVD Neutral Zone, The de:Die neutrale Zone es:The Neutral Zone nl:The Neutral Zone